The Fate of the Blade Children
by Sakuza
Summary: The peak of the conflict between the Blade Children and the Hunters has come. As the Blade children gather, they begin to prepare for a war that will forever change everyone's lives.


_For years, we've been hunted from the moment of our birth. For what reasons, we cannot understand; however, we do know that we are different than most people in this world. We were born with a missing rib bone, which bore our curse, and those who hunt us, imply that we were never given the privilege to live. In self- defense, we have been forced to kill many. They are called the hunters, those who attempt assassination without regard of their own lives or anyone else's. They will stop at nothing to kill us, even if it means betraying their fellow hunters. Since the first encounter, we have been trying to run and prevent the inevitable violence; however, it is clear that a war is escalating between the two sides, and for our survival…We, the Blade Children must triumph._

* * *

Eyes was playing the piano in his penthouse while trying not to wake up Rio. He was known widely as the "Piano God". His playing had even begun to surpass that of Kiyotaka Narumi. Suddenly someone knocked on his door that managed to bother Rio.

"Mmmm… ten more minutes…" Rio groaned as Eyes got up from the chair and gave her a melon. Rio immediately sat up and after what seemed like she just got an energy boost, began eating the melon. Eyes opened the door to a man about his height.

"Who are you?"

"Did you already forget me?" Eyes was troubled by this comment. "Oh, I guess I should take off the sunglasses to help you remember." The moment the stranger took off the glasses, Eyes began to recognize him.

"Seisuko?"

"Nice to see you too."

"How has school been?" Eyes let Seisuko in. It wasn't long before Rio noticed and was taken by surprise.

"Its been fine for now."

"Seisuko! Where've you been!!"

"At school apparently."

"We never see you that much anymore…"

"Rio, you know he has school." Eyes went back to sit on the piano chair. Rio continued eating her melon as Seisuko walked towards the piano.

"Eyes, how come you two don't attend?"

"People are aware of what we are, they do not know about you, it is not safe for us."

"I see…"

"Oh, and someone you should know…well is transferring to your school."

"A Blade Child?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To make sure you behave." Rio stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can handle myself pretty well thank you very much!"

"Hmph!" Rio went back to eating as Eyes discussed with Seisuko about the new transfer student.

"Seisuko." Seisuko seemed pensive because of the news he had just received. "I ask you to watch over her, the students there also know that she is a Blade Child."

"What?! Then sending her there is suicide!"

"She insisted because you go to that school."

"What…"

"I think you know her very well."

"You know I hate it when you do this…Who is it?"

"You'll know when you see her."

"Alright then…"

"Oh and Seisuko…the most powerful hunter arrived in this city a few days ago."

"Impossible…"

"Apparently it is possible."

"How can he have survived the attack?"

"I do not know."

"Oh well, thanks Eyes, I should be going now." Seisuko opened the door before waving back at Eyes and Rio. After he left, Eyes started playing the piano once again. He wondered what the fate of the Blade Children was…What was their purpose? Could they change fate just as Kiyotaka described as "Belief can change fate"?

* * *

Tryphena wandered about the new school. She hardly knew anyone here at the school. The environment was completely different as she walked around to get her bearings. A lot of students were looking at her as if they never saw a girl before.

"Hi there!" A group of girls ran up to her seeing as how they noticed she was lost.

"Hi…"

"I'm Edna, you must be the new student."

"Apparently…"

"She has Brandon's sarcasm…"

"Shush Tricia, well, the other two are Amanda and Justine." The other two girls waved to Tryphena.

"Guess your already making friends with the transfer student huh?" The four turned around to see Brandon leaning against the wall.

"Hey… Her na-"

"Tryphena, I know."

"Oh.." Tricia remembered that Brandon was able to hear things farther away than most people.

"Well, Welcome to Tsukiomi High…" Brandon walked up to Tryphena so he could talk right to her ear. "Good to see you again, guess now we are classmates now…Ryouko…" With that, Brandon walked off to his first class.

"Well Tryphena, we have to go to class, so I guess we will see you around."

"Okay, bye Amanda." Tryphena waved back to them as they walked into the halls. Tryphena was in a bit of shock for some reason. Already she was greeted by a handful of students, even though the only reason she was here so she could see _him_ again. However, she couldn't find him… 'Where could he be…wait…that Brandon…he called me Ryouko…'

She looked behind her suddenly to see Brandon still walking down the field to the P.E. Building.

"Seisuko…"


End file.
